One issue in wireless local-area networks (WLANs) is efficiently using the wireless network. Often there may be many devices sharing the wireless medium and it may be difficult to determine how to share the wireless medium. Moreover, in OFDMA use the wireless medium may be used by more than one wireless device simultaneously. Additionally, the wireless network may support different protocols, including legacy protocols.
Thus, there are general needs for systems and methods for efficiently using the wireless medium, and in particular, for determining how to allocate the wireless medium for OFDMA use.